


Filthy Cute

by homopayno



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homopayno/pseuds/homopayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana spend the afternoon outside. Santana meditates on her feelings but is easily distracted by Brittany in a bikini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Cute

“San! Come play with me!”

“No Brittany.” Santana sighed, adjusting her sunglasses.

The summer sun beat down on her bikini clad body. Brittany had ruined her favorite tanning chair by leaning it against the side of her house to create a kitty slide for Lord Tubbington. The cat had clawed at the fabric all the way down, trying desperately to not fall into the kid sized pool that lay waiting for him at the bottom. Her tanning chair was now by the trash at the end of the curb, ripped to pieces and she had been forced to spread out her towel on the grass in the backyard.

Santana could hear the splashing and giggles coming from the far off corner of the yard. Brittany was still running through the sprinkler even though Santana’s cousins, who they had been babysitting, had left about an hour ago. Santana turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the blonde doing cartwheels around the sprays of water.

A smile tickled the corners of Santana’s mouth as she watched the girl she loved. The first month of the summer had gone by too fast for Santana’s liking. June was spent on vacation with her family, babysitting, or dodging boys at bonfire parties. On the off-chance that she did encounter alone time with Brittany the air was so charged she often felt suffocated by her own confusion about what to do. She wanted to be with Brittany, she really did, but her fear often consumed her. At the start of summer, Santana had decided that three months of free time to work out all this sexuality business was perfect. But with one month lost she was kind of on edge.

“San!” Brittany pouted under the falling drops of water, crooking a finger at the brunette.

Santana laughed, shaking her head and turned to stare at the sky. She sighed deeply. Ever since she had admitted to herself and to Brittany that she was a lesbian it had become a trying task to not pounce on the blonde every time she was within reach. Admitting that Brittany was the only person she truly wanted had caused a chemical shift in her brain. Tons of new possibilities were springing up in her mind and she wanted to make them all realities as soon as possible.

But the fear…

She saw what happened to Kurt, she knew the people in this city, how homophobic people were, even though she loathed Rachel Berry with a passion, her sharp voice had chiseled through the Yentl-Free barrier around Santana and she had overheard her telling Kurt the stories of what people had said or done to her fathers while she was growing up.

Now that Santana thought about it, she realized that any personal connections she had to understanding what it meant to be and live gay… were all male. She really had no clue who to turn to when it came to understanding what it meant for her to say she was a lesbian. Santana hated labels but she sure as hell definitely hated them when all they had ever been to her were things she had seen on television or movies.

Brittany never really understood the difference, she loved people, not parts. The only parts Santana loved belonged to Brittany. Her eyes, and hair, and lips, and hands, and skin… her soft skin… Santana sometimes just nuzzled her face into the taut skin of Brittany’s stomach, losing herself in the vanilla scent of her…

Santana tensed, feeling cool hands at her ankles. Blinking up, she tore the sunglasses from her face.

“Brittany, I really don’t want to get my hair wet—” She started, Brittany pouted and dropped to Santana’s side. Brittany’s body was so close, sucking the heat from her skin. Santana eyed the beads of water that clung to her and stumbled over her words.

“San, how come you don’t want to play with me?” The smooth skin between her eyes wrinkled and she picked at the grass next to the towel.

“I just said, because I don’t want to get my hair wet.”

“No, not just now, like… all the time. Since we got back from New York you got all weird. I know it’s because you’re scared but, San, we’re alone right now. I want to still have you.”

She looked up and the clear blue of her eyes washed over Santana causing a tingle to form just below her skin. “Have me how?”

“Have you as my best friend.”

“Oh.” Heat rose in Santana’s face and her jaw clenched.

“But I also miss what we used to do before Artie got mad about it.” The words rush from Brittany’s lips.

Santana huffed at the mention of his name. She turned on her side to face Brittany, trailing a delicate hand along her jaw. “And what was that?”

“You know, San.” A pink hue crept across Brittany’s face, her lashes dropped and she peeked up through them at Santana.

“Could you tell me again, so I’m sure, Britt?” Santana inched closer to Brittany, licking at her own lips, her eyes filling with lust.

“That um, that thing you did that you… Uh… only did that one time.”

Santana knew exactly what Brittany was talking about. Of all the intimate moments her and Brittany had shared over the years, this was one that stuck out in her mind. It had been the first and only time she had gone down on Brittany. She hummed recalling the feeling of complete trust and passion that had been shared, the unruly sounds she had caused to come from the girl beneath her, the way Brittany’s hands tangled in her hair as she pressed her tongue inside… Yeah, Santana knew exactly what Brittany was talking about.

“Britt Britt, you know I could do that again if you want me to, you just have to ask.” And Santana really wanted Brittany to ask her to do that again. Ever since, that was all that she could think about—the feeling, the touch, the taste. But since then, drama had exploded all over the place with Artie, and then prom, not to mention all the preparation and excitement around Nationals.

“I want you to.” The request was so soft but so sure. Brittany’s mouth hung open slightly, her eyes darting from Santana’s to her full pink lips.

Santana’s gaze racked over Brittany’s body. This is what she wanted, right? Some time with Brittany in order to figure all this out. Brittany leaned in, closing her eyes and Santana smiled, letting Brittany’s lips find hers.

Brittany sucked at Santana’s bottom lip, nipping at it playfully. Santana trailed her fingers down Brittany’s spine, pulling at the strings of her white bikini top so it fell away from her body, crumpled between the two girls. Her hand pressed firmly on Brittany’s lower back as she deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue inside Brittany’s mouth. Brittany hummed, bringing her hand up to grasp the back of Santana’s neck.

Brittany drew Santana on top of her, their bodies sliding with the mix of sweat, water and tanning lotion. As Brittany settled on her back, Santana trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. The faint and familiar scent of vanilla filled Santana’s nose, it mixed with the smell of her cocoa butter tanning lotion. Santana pressed her face into Brittany’s chest before cupping her right breast and squeezing gently. The blonde arched her chest up and Santana began to massage circles into her skin with the one hand while her mouth pulled firmly at her left nipple. The taste of sweat enveloped Santana’s tongue and her mouth watered. Her teeth dragged to the spot between her breasts and her hand slipped down across Brittany’s toned stomach.

An index finger pulled at the white bikini bottom, sliding back and forth along the flimsy waistband. Santana looked down at her hand then up into Brittany’s face. Her eyes were shut tight, and need was etched all over her face as she sucked, and bit at her bottom lip, waiting. Santana watched the muscle in her neck work as she pulled at the side of the bottoms and Brittany instantly lifted up to allow her to take them fully off.

Santana was kneeling over Brittany’s naked body, the sun beating down on her back. Sweat rolled across her body as her fingers played against Brittany’s thighs, making random patterns. Their eyes met and Brittany whined as Santana placed a hand low on her stomach. Santana hummed in reassurance and slipped two fingers against Brittany’s clit.

Santana smiled watching as Brittany’s breath hitched. She leaned in to place more kisses to her lips. Her fingers circled and pressed at Brittany; Santana could feel the wet against her hand increase and she moaned at the thought of having her tongue there. Santana used her thighs to press Brittany’s legs wider and dropped her head away from their kiss to lick a line down Brittany’s stomach, stopping to dip her tongue in her navel, knowing it would elicit a tinkering giggle from Brittany. She loved hearing Brittany laugh, it was like getting a birthday cake when it wasn’t even your birthday.

Santana’s hands slid to both of Brittany’s thighs. “Britt, you know how gorgeous I think you are?”

“You tell me all the time San.” She slapped at Santana’s arm playfully.

“Do you believe me?”

Brittany stared up at Santana. “Of course I do.” The words were so blatantly honest.

“I don’t think anyone else deserves to see you like this.” Santana’s grip on Brittany tightened a bit.

“Why not?” Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“This is too special. You’re too special” Her fingers pressed into the skin of her thighs, reaching her thumbs out to pull Brittany open. Santana leaned down to press the tip of her tongue against Brittany’s clit. Brittany’s hips jerked upward at the sudden contact and Santana had to press her palms down hard on her thighs, they fell open against the towel.

Santana’s tongue flicked experimentally over her, recalling from the previous time what things Brittany had responded well to. Her tongue began pressing quick circles into her clit, she moaned hearing the sound of Brittany’s soft pants and occasionally her name. She dropped down to lie on her stomach between Brittany’s legs. Her thumbs massaged into her folds and her tongue dipped down to trace against her hole. The taste of her was a delicious mix of bitter and salty sweat.

“San… You… Oh.” Brittany’s back arched up off the ground as Santana pressed the tip of her tongue inside. Her thumb swiped back and forth over her clit as her tongue fucked in and out of her. Brittany strained against Santana’s hands holding her down.

“Fuck, Santana, that’s so good.” The grip in her hair tightened and Santana attempted to press deeper, causing Brittany to call out sharply. She wanted Brittany to really feel this, to feel her. Every nerve within her body was engaged in her task. Santana felt as though this is what her body was made to do, to be making love to Brittany. She didn’t even care that Brittany was being so loud that the neighbors could probably hear but thank God for the high wood fence that circled the yard.

Santana noticed her legs quiver and slid her tongue up to replace her thumb. She applied fast, pressured flicks to her clit. Brittany screamed, telling her not to stop. Santana growled, shaking her head. She never wanted to stop. Every muscle in Santana’s body was strung up tight and she realized how turned on she was when she pressed her thighs together feeling a sensation shoot up her spine.

“Santana!” Brittany pulled at her hair one last time, shaking violently below her and Santana pressed her tongue flat, rocking her through it, she stroked her hips and smiled, shuddering in pleasure as Brittany called her name.

Some moments after, Brittany was completely still and Santana sat up on her knees to look at the girl she loved. A pink flush covered most of her body and some of her blonde hair was matted against her neck and over her face. Santana couldn’t help but grin.

“Brittany?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you come play in the pool with me?”

Brittany lifted her head to look up at Santana, eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”

“Mhm.” Santana nodded, standing up and tugging her bikini top off.


End file.
